


Snapshots

by fandomcrazychick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Non-binary character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: Various moments in the lives of some....quirky characters.





	1. In Which Alexa Falls For Someone (Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa goes head over heels for someone — but not in the way you'd expect.

Alexa hummed to herself as she wiped down the counter. Another day at work, done. She glanced up as her boss pulled down the blinds over the windows, and smiled.

River pulled down the last one, and turned to Alexa. "You can head on out, if you like." They said, making their way back over to the counter. "I'm going to close up, and then drive over to Seb's place and surprise him." 

"Aww, cute." Alexa grinned. She'd met River's tattooist boyfriend before, and they were honestly the cutest couple she'd ever met - well, except for the constant insults, but they wouldn't be them if they weren't insulting each other all the time. They were that couple who could go from fight to fuck in about five seconds flat, but it was clear to everyone who worked at Pirate's Booty Coffee that River was besotted with Sebastian and vice versa.

"Your anniversary's coming up, right? If you want help getting something prepared for that, you know where to come." She offered, as she untied her apron and hung it up on the hook in the back room. She pulled on her coat and her bike helmet, before she picked up her backpack, and slung it over her shoulder.

River gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Alexa. Now, go on, get out of here. I'm sure you've got plans for tonight as well."

She shook her head in response. "Nope. Just me and Bugsy. The cat." She clarified upon her boss' confused look, and came around the side of the counter. "Anyway, have fun tonight. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"You work too hard, _mija_." River shook their head as they slipped past her and behind the counter to the till. "You need to go out, and have fun. Meet people."

"I meet people." Alexa defended.

River gave her a look. "You've been working here for three years now, and I've never heard of you going on a single date in that time. The only people you seem to socialise with is me, or Margaretta." They stated. "You need to go out and maybe meet some guys. Or girls. Whatever your jam is." They shrugged, and opened the till up, taking out the day's earnings. "Look, why don't you come out with me and Seb on Saturday night? We're hitting up a few places with Sebastian's best friend Inari, and a few of his other mates. It'll be fun."

"No offence, River, but that'd just be weird. You're my boss. I can't watch you get drunk and make out with your boyfriend." Alexa apologetically said, smiling, and opened the shop door. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

She headed outside to where her bike was chained up, and she unlocked it before mounting and pushing off.

~~~~~

As she cycled home, Alexa enjoyed the sensation of the breeze on her cheeks - just nippy enough to be noticeable, but still warm enough to be enjoyable and comfortable.

In no hurry to get home, she took the time to look around her as she cycled past, taking in the people and what they were doing.

The woman who played her guitar outside the bus station, clad as always in a colourful shawl and Doc Martens, with her Chihuahua sitting in her guitar case at her feet.

The kids who were playing football in the street outside their houses, shouting and laughing as they kicked the ball back and forth, just narrowly missing Alexa as she rode past.

The shirtless blond watering his plants in the front garden, as she passed. A very muscular, shirtless blond...

Alexa turned her head more to look at this new sight, not paying attention to where she was going until it was too late.

The bike collided with a lamppost, and she was thrown over the handlebars and onto the ground. Winded, Alexa lay there for a second, dazed until consciousness escaped her, and darkness took over.

Not before she heard a shout of...French?

~~~~

When she awoke again, the first thing she saw was a pair of concerned blue eyes. An angel, surely? Was she dead?

" _Mon Dieu, ça va?_ " The angel fretted, and lifted up a cloth of some sort, dabbing at Alexa's forehead with it. 

The cold water revived her a little, and it occurred to her all of a sudden that she was not outside anymore. She jerked up to a sitting position, ignoring the dull ache in her head and her palms, and looked around her. 

Boxes were stacked against the far wall, labelled with stuff like "Bedroom" and "Kitchen- Utensils." Aside from the sofa she was lying on, the room was otherwise unfurnished.

"You had a nasty fall off your bike, so I brought you inside." 

Alexa turned her gaze back to the angel, who now appeared to be a man in his mid-twenties, with long blond hair tied back at the nape of his neck, with piercing blue eyes, and with no shirt... 

Feeling slightly faint, Alexa raised a hand to her head, wincing when she touched a raised bump on her forehead. "Who-who are you?" She whispered.

"Oh, _excusez-moi_ , I am Laurent." The man introduced himself in a strong French accent, giving her a smile that was entirely too cheerful and warm for the circumstances. "Please, just lie down. You might have a concussion, and I have no idea where the hospital is in this town." He looked at her, concerned distress on his face.

An involuntary giggle escaped Alexa. "It's just down the street from the town hall - opposite the tattoo parlour."

"Well maybe it's a good thing you arrived when you did. I could have sliced my finger open while opening these boxes, and would have bled to death because I had no idea where the hospital is." The Frenchman quipped, smiling.

Alexa started giggling in earnest, finding this whole situation hilarious all of a sudden. "You—you would have been in big—big trouble..." 

Laurent's smile faded. " _Merde_ , maybe you do have a concussion." He leaned closer, examining her intently. 

Damn, he smelled good.

"I should probably take you to the hospital anyway." Laurent stood up, giving Alexa a full view of his toned chest, and that little line of hair trailing from his faintly visible abs down beneath the waistband of his jeans...

Alexa was feeling faint again, only for a whole other reason this time. She was barely aware that Laurent was still talking.

"I'll go get dressed quickly, and then I'll drive you." Laurent looked down at her. "Just lie there, _oui_? I'll be back in _un moment._ " He turned and hurried out of the room, leaving Alexa on the sofa on her own.

~~~~~

An hour later, Alexa was lying in a hospital bed, feeling very embarrassed now. She stared at her hands in her lap, at the nurse taking notes at the foot of the bed, at the bird on the tree outside the window — anywhere but at Laurent who was still there beside the bed.

Suddenly raised voices from the corridor outside caught her ears, and she raised her head. 

"I'm the closest to fucking family that she has, so I'm getting in there!"

"I wouldn't test them right now." A milder voice followed, and a second later, River ran into the hospital room, closely followed by Sebastian.

" _Mija_ , what did you do to yourself?" They worriedly said, coming to the side of the bed. "Is she oka-" They noticed Laurent standing there, and their eyebrows shot up. "Laurent, what are you doing here?" 

Alexa's head jerked up as her boss addressed Laurent by name, and she questioned, "You two know each other?" at the same time as Laurent asked the same question.

A wicked grin spread across River's face as they realised. "I'm listed as Alexa's emergency contact in case anything happens to her, because I'm her boss. Alexa, this is our new chef for the shop. Remember, I told you I've hired someone new?"

"Oh god, oh god..." Alexa buried her head in her hands, ignoring the throbbing. Her humiliation right now was so much more painful. "I fell off my bike in front of my new colleague." She muttered. "Just kill me right now."

River snickered, and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Well, I did say for you to meet new people. This isn't exactly what I had in mind, but he is cute."

While River and Sebastian cackled with laughter, Alexa just wailed in humiliation, "River!!!"


	2. Smol and Tol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas decorating takes a different turn.

**He was plainly blind, for he tapped before him with a stick, and wore a great green shade over his eyes and nose; and he was hunched, as if with age or weakness, and wore a huge old tattered sea-cloak with a hood, that made him appear positively deformed. I never saw in my life a more dreadful-looking figure. He stopped a little from the inn, and, raising his voice in an odd sing-song, addressed the air in front of him—**

"Hey, Perez...." 

River's eyes rose up from their book, and met the mismatched eyes of their boyfriend. An eyebrow quirked up. "Yes, Bas?" They inquired, knowing exactly what this was about.

Sebastian scowled, arms folded over his chest. "Will you fucking help? If we don't get these up, Inari's going to have the best decorated house this year, again, and I refuse to spend another year listening to her crowing about how she's better than us." 

"Oh?" River smirked. "Well, I'm busy, so you can do it yourself. Inari's your best friend, not mine. Her Christmas opinions don't bother me." They looked back down at their book, trying to suppress a chuckle that threatened to escape. 

They knew exactly why Sebastian wanted them to help - he was short. 

Well, not necessarily a midget, but Sebastian was nearly a foot shorter than River's lanky 6'8", and River took great delight in that fact. They would put groceries away on the top shelves, where Sebastian could barely reach, and reach up high for high-fives, just out of the other man's reach. It was so worth it though, to see that frustrated little pout. 

"Argh!" Sebastian groaned, and threw his hands up in the air. " _Vittusaatana. Vitun iso...._ " He turned on his heel and stomped off towards the kitchen, muttering Finnish profanities under his breath. " _Kyrpa!_ " He yelled back at his partner as he snatched up his car keys, and strode back into the living room. "I'm going to the store to get lights, and baubles, since apparently I'm the only one who's going to make any effort this year!" He snapped.

River snickered, and tilted their head as they looked up at Sebastian with a wicked grin. "Make sure to get the step-ladder out of the garage when you get back. The star needs to go right on the very top." They remarked.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and he gritted his teeth. " _Molopää_." He hissed, and stalked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Fucking giant....

~~

Shopping took longer than he expected, and it was more than two hours later by the time Sebastian got home, laden down with Christmas decorations, and food.

Muttering crossly to himself, he fumbled to get his key out of his pocket. However, before he got a chance, the door opened to reveal River on the other side, and for a second, Sebastian could have sworn he saw a flash of concern and worry cross his partner's face.

Sebastian glared at them. "You're sleeping on the sofa tonight." He sniped, struggling with the bags. 

"I'm sorry, _mi hermosa_." River reached out, and took the bags off of Sebastian. "I should have helped. Listen, I'll make dinner tonight - go on and watch tv or something. It's the least I could do." 

"Hmph." Sebastian regarded them with a frown. "I'm still pissed at you, you know." 

"I know, and that's why I'm going to pour some of the spiced wine you love, and I'll make dinner. Go on into the living room." River stood back to let Sebastian in, and closed the front door. 

Damnit, how could Sebastian stay mad at River when they looked so fucking adorable in their Grinch pj bottoms and hoodie? Still, Sebastian was determined to make the Costa Rican grovel for his forgivene—

He stopped in his tracks in the doorway of the living room, and looked around in shock.

The entire room had been decorated, and it was...beautiful. The tree had been assembled and decorated in the corner next to the window seat, a small gathering of neatly wrapped presents underneath. Wreaths hung above the fireplace, and there were even two stockings hanging from hooks on the mantel, embroidered with their respective names. 

Sebastian's hands flew to his mouth in shock, as he tried to absorb just what was in front of him. He whirled around, and stared at River. "You did this? Why?"

Blushing a little, River sheepishly rubbed the back of their neck. "Just because." They muttered bashfully. "Look, I felt bad about the teasing earlier, and I wanted to make it up for you. I know I give you grief about being short, but I do love it." 

They set down the bags, and took the few steps forwards until they were standing an inch from Sebastian. "I love that you have to stand on tiptoes to kiss me, and that when we're in bed, you're the little spoon, and that you practically drown in fabric when you steal my sweaters." Their eyes softened as they gazed down at Sebastian. " _Te amo._ "

Now how the fuck was Sebastian meant to stay mad after that? The corners of his mouth lifted up a little. "You're such a big sap." He muttered, and leaned up to kiss his lover. 

River's arms curved around Seb's waist, pulling him flush against their body as they kissed back. "Mm, I'm your sap." They mumbled, as hands slid down to squeeze Sebastian's ass.

Sebastian let out a little moan, but pulled back, a wicked grin curving his lips. "You know, I've always wanted to have someone naked under my Christmas tree..." He casually said. 

Their eyes darkened with desire. "Oh that can be arranged." River purred, before pulling their lover further into the living room, groceries forgotten.

~~~

Much later, they both relaxed back into each other's arms, breathing heavily and covered in sweat from their exertions, but smiling broadly. 

Sebastian propped himself up on one elbow, and looked down at River with a soft smile - the sort that only River ever got to see from him. "Merry Christmas, kyrpa." He softly said, the affectionate nickname infused with love. 

"Merry Christmas, 'Bastien." River replied, and ran a hand down their lover's cheek. "Oh, by the way?"

"Yeah?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"You can call Inari and tell her to go fuck herself, because our Christmas decorations are clearly superior."

The house was filled with Sebastian's howls of laughter.


End file.
